Berlin Wall
by Mj Poe
Summary: Summary in side, I suck at these, and I couldn't think of a title sorry!


Hey guys! This idea suddenly came to me as I was about to go to bed, but I decided to watch one more Video on Nico Nico Douga, and although I don't understand japanese I understood the pictures and the feeling of the song. So I was inspired to write this. It may not be Historically Accurate so please forgive me for that.

Rated M for later chapters. I know what I want to happen, just have to put it into words now. HINT: YAOI! and some tourture. so i guess if your not into abusive or anything, you proabably should turn abck now.

Next chapter should come out after I finish the next chapter for All Your Faults :)

Btw I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was big, grey and ugly and covered in graffiti now. He stared at it with a hate that words couldn't even began to express. If his eyes hadn't already been red, they would have been now with anger. He stared up at the damned wall which separated him and his younger brother.<p>

"Verdammt Russland" he muttered under his breathe, it came out in little puffs of smoke. How long had it been since he had seen the bright blue eyes of West? Heard his voice? Anger bubbled, boiled at the deepest depths of his soul, growing hotter and hotter with ever second that had the never to pass by.

"Gott Verdammt!" He screamed out fist colliding with the wall, anger finally reaching the top of the volcano and exploding with a force that even Mt. St. Helens would envy over. Over and over again he punched at the damned wall as if his fist alone could bring it down, each time imagining Russia's face. He didn't even stop when he heard something crunch in his hand, or when the blood began to drip off his broken hand, tainting the pure white snow under it. When did he, the great awesome Prussia become so weak? With one final war cry he punched the wall as hard as her could one more time, this time feeling and hearing the bones snap up his arm, over his shoulder to his brain, ringing and ringing around like a sick lullaby.

Prussia dropped into the snow, back against the wall that held him captive in his own home, forcing him to be closer that the damned Russian. He stared up at the grey sky, cursing the birds that flew over the wall to the West. How he envied them. He blinked back tears that threaten to leak form his eyes. Crying was to un-awesome. As he stared at the sky he heard footsteps, damped by the soft new snow that had begun to fall without the Prussian's knowledge. He didn't look to see who it was, He already knew.

"It's time to come home, da. Моя маленькая домашнее животное."

Crimson eyes filled with hate looked up to the innocent looking child-like face that was none other than his warden, for lack of a better word in his anger poisoned mind. Russia stood before him, that creepy innocent looking smile plastered on his chubby face, but he knew the meaning behind the smile.

"Fick dich. I'm not some dog you can call home whenever you're bored you Mistvieh."

Prussia didn't raise his voice like he normally would; instead it was said between gritted teeth, almost a growl, eye in tiny slits as he glared up at the un-naturally tall Russian. The smile never left Russia's face. Lighting quick he lifted the Prussian man off the ground by his throat and slammed him against the wall. Had his windpipe not be getting crushed we would have let out a cry of pain, instead all he could do was open his mouth and try to suck in as much air as he could get. Hands red from the cold, and fingers as stiff as bones, almost as thin too, began to try to claw the gloved hand away from his throat, as well as kick out aiming for anything.

With his other hand Russia pinned Prussia's hands above his head, and shoved a knee between the man's legs, successfully pinning him to the wall. His head began to swim from the lack of oxygen, and his vision began to grow darker, he felt a single tear slide down his left cheek, stinging in the cold. The Russian simple smiled. He leaned his face closer to the Prussian, sticking his tongue out and with the tip, licked up the tear. He loosened his grip around Prussia's neck as he laughed a creepy child-like laugh. It was just enough to let the other nation breathe.

"Mmm, Salty. And here I was thinking it would taste like the vile beer you always drink."

All the Prussian could do was gasp for air and stare at the nation in front of him. While on the outside he was silent and almost calm and collected, minus the tear, the gasping and trying to make the blood in his face begin to start circulating again so his normally white skin would stop being the blue or purple he knew it was. On the inside his mind screamed with thoughts, pleads to Gott to save him.

It seemed the higher ups hated him with a passion unrivaled, at that moment a crumpled up piece of paper hit him in the head. It was the weekly note from his brother he had been waiting for. The always met at this spot, every week to try and figure out a plan. He let out a groan of anguish and despair. He had thought West wasn't home, that maybe tomorrow he would come. What did he do to deserve this? Russia released his grip on the nation's throat and grabbed the paper as it bounced off the albino's hair. Russia read it, then showed it to Prussia.

"Read it out loud for the class, da"

"Hilfe kommt, auf ein wenig länger Bruder halten." Prussia read it out loud, knowing the Russian couldn't really understand German.

"Хороший мальчик, now once more in English, I am not in the mood for your horrible Russian." Russia gave him another sickly sweet smile. Prussia dropped his eyes to the ground, glaring, as if it was the earths fault.

"Help is coming, hold on a little longer Brother." Prussia shut his eyes tight, hating his brother's horrible timing, hating Gott for putting him through this, hating the Russian prick in front of him making him feel weak. But most of all hating his self for being weak. For not realizing what was happening until it was to late. For letting his self get into a situation like this.

Because his eyes were shut, Prussia didn't see the punch coming. Russia punched the other nation square in the gut, hard, hard enough he thought he heard either something pop or break inside the smaller nation. He took delight in the look that came crashing on the Prussia's face. Eyes shit wide open, tears automatically springing forth, sliding down his face, which was as red as the star on Russia's hat. The punch forced any air he had gotten into his lungs right back out, also causing saliva and blood out. A little got on the Russian's coat, and a bit on his boots, the rest on the pure white snow.

"Ой, посмотрите, что вы сделали. You're going to clean this when we get home. "Russia was no longer showing that sweet smile, instead an evil sinister smile spread across his face. Again he leaned forward lapping up the small stream of blood trailing from the corner of Prussia's mouth to his chin. Finally reaching the other nations mouth, he forcefully captured his mouth, claiming it as his.

It took everything in the Prussian to not bite down. As much as he wanted to, he knew he was in no position to try and fight back. He knew he got off lightly with just a punch to the stomach, as much as it hurt to breathe. He gasped and tried not to cry out in pain as the other nation bit down on his lower lip hard. New blood mingled with the old blood and the salvia between the two nations. He let Russia have dominance this one time. As abruptly as the harsh make-out session begin, it stopped. A shiver went down the captive man's spine and he knew it wasn't from the cold. The look in the Russian's eye told him this wasn't over yet.

"We will begin your punishment at home, da?"

* * *

><p>please review! pretty please? I'll put a sexy prussian on top (or below a russian) and lots of Yaoi in the next chapter :D<p> 


End file.
